


Odysseus x Poseidon

by Volunteer46



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Angry poseidon, Boy x boy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Helen x odysseus, Hero x god, Jealous poseidon, Jealousy, M/M, Man x god, Menelaus x helen, Odysseus x penelope, Odysseus x poseidon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volunteer46/pseuds/Volunteer46
Summary: So basically its a story of why exactly Poseidon hates Odysseus so much. This is what happens when your English teacher is obsessed with Greek mythology and you love yaoi. I need help.





	1. Chapter 1

Odysseus sailed the seas, rowing towards his destination, Helen, the most beautiful woman in the world. Yes, his final destination was her heart, he and other young men were entranced by her beauty and  her palace, trying to claim her as their wife. As he stood on the edge of the boat, looking down in the beautiful blue salty sea. Odysseus had always been curious about how the god of the earthquakes was, well he did know how he was from the stories, but he wanted to know his real self, why he really did those bad things they say he did, why he was said to dislike humans so much. He suddenly felt an urge to touch the water. Odysseus knew he wasn't going to be able to, but he still reached down and tried to touch it. The prince of Ithaca almost fell, but he felt one of his crew mates pull him up, and he swore that he saw the water rise up.

"Odysseus, son of Laertes, what in your right mind were you thinking?! You could have drowned and you know Poseidon doesn't give mercy to men!"

"Yes, yes. A thought just came into my mind and I spaced out. My bad, I'm sorry," Odysseus answered, still thinking of how he was about to die, "Just keep rowing men, we have to get to the beautiful Helen, I must win her heart."

The young prince had his heart so set out on her, he knew he would be going against many other suitors, but he wanted her beauty so bad. He wasn't going to change his mind about her, unless he finds someone who's smart like him or more beautiful than her, which both things are impossible. Odysseus sat there in the top deck, seeing Night pull her dark veil over the sky. He could hear the Ocean singing softly, but he thought it was probably just a dream, because he had fallen into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

"Land in sight!" Odysseus was woken up by a yell from another one of his crew mates.

Rose-red fingered Dawn had woken up and risen from the Ocean's banks, giving the men light to see more clearly. The great Odysseus stood up and ran over to the edge of the boat, heart beating fast as the woman he thought he loved was near, her palace waiting just beyond the sandy shore. The young prince tried to calm down his wild, curly ginger hair, and he cleaned his face, to see if it could make the dark circles under his blue eyes seem less unattractive. When the boat had reached land, he jumped off almost immediately and ran to the palace at full speed, apologizing to people that he accidentally stumbled on. When he reached the palace, he slowly walked up the steps and stood at the entrance, knowing that he couldn't just barge in. Odysseus stood there waiting for a couple minutes until someone actually came, his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Long-dressed Helen walked fast over to Odysseus and said, "Oh!  assume you are Odysseus future king of Ithaca, Menelaus mentioned you a couple times already. Have I kept you waiting long?"

"No beautiful Helen, but is the future king of Sparta, Menelaus, here? I am sorry if that was a rude question to ask," inquired Odysseus, feeling a little envious that his friend, Menelaus, had arrived before him.

"Oh yes, of course he is here. He was the second suitor to arrive, you are the fifth and I have been told that many more are in their way here."

Odysseus nodded and he was led inside the palace, "My men are at the shore, they will be coming here with hands full of gifts, but I have brought this one myself," the prince stopped walking as from the bag he had with him he took out a beautiful golden bracelet with green emeralds and blood red rubies and he also took out a fine gold hair piece decorated with flowers made with the finest paint, "I know this is not much, but like I said, there will be more on the way."

The beautiful Helen gasped at the beauty of both of the artifacts, she let Odysseus put the bracelet on gently and a maid that had been walking with her put on the gorgeous hair piece on her sun gold wavy hair. The princess walked into the dining hall with the prince and the four other suitors that were there greeted him with surprising kindness.

"Ah, my good friend Odysseus, what a fancy seeing you here. If you were someone else, I would have told you to leave Helen alone and not to touch her you see, I fancy her very much. But you, king of Ithaca, are my very good old friend, so come and enjoy dinner with us and I shall ask you questions about how your father is ruling Ithaca once you are pleased with the hospitality."

"My old friend, Menelaus, long time no see. Come now, while I'm eating, how about you tell me how matters are at home and what made you change your mind about the beautiful Helen," said Odysseus while sitting down on a chair the servants put out for him.

"What made me change my mind about courting her? Well, you see, her father decided to have a fest over at Sparta, and Helen decided to join in. When I saw her, she was so stunning, I finally knew what you meant when you said that she was the most beautiful living creature in the world."

"Yes, yes. Very  beautiful indeed. The same reaction happened to me when I came to visit her once."

Odysseus and Menelaus talked while eating, there was dance and music even as more and more suitors arrived. Odysseus knew that the competition was going to be hard, especially with Menelaus, but he would continue fighting till the end because Helen was the only person that he loved and that he was going to let into his heart...or so he thought.

**A/N: I need help, I really do. Why the hell am I writing this, why. Stupid Odyssey.**


	2. Chapter 2

Poseidon raised up from the waters and walked along the shore, seeing rose-red fingered Dawn lower and Night pull out her veil. He could hear the music from the palace and that made him feel lonely, he didn't have anyone. As Poseidon was sitting there, taking a look at his 'kingdom,' the Ocean, he heard someone nearing. The god hid behind some vegetation, not wanting to be seen right now. He watched as a young prince sat down on the shore, the great Odysseus.

Poseidon had seen the young man, and he's seen the handsome face. The god didn't fancy him, he just felt interested in him. Odysseus was human, humans were seen as toys, playthings, and nothing else. As Odysseus sat there close to the shore peering at the right sky, he made the water rise up to touch the Prince's feet. Odysseus looked startled for a second standing up, the water had been a little too far away to rise up that fast, but he ignored that and sat back down, letting the salty water touch his feet.

Poseidon decided to walk over to the young man, he just wanted someone to talk with. He had the other gods to talk to, but they were all related in some way and he didn't want that, he wanted to talk someone outside the family line, but almost anyone that was not in the family tree was human, and right now, many humans hated him. The ones that didn't despise Poseidon worshiped him, but they saw him as a god and nothing else.

Poseidon walked over to the future king of Ithaca, with looks changed, because showing his real form would make the prince hate him. Odysseus looked up to the black, curly-haired man. He looked about his age and he had glinting ocean green eyes with a pale skin tone.

"Oh, are you another suitor for the beautiful Helen?" Odysseus asked a little annoyed that there was more competition.

"Me? No, Helen is indeed beautiful but I do not plan to have her as a wife. I think I would prefer spending all my life with someone else," answered the disguised god.

"Ah, well, where did you come from? I have never seen a man like you. What is your name?"

"Erm-"

"I'm sorry, was that rude to ask? I haven't even given you hospitality. Come, come, and after you are fed you may answer my questions"

"No, no thank you. I wouldn't like to intrude a feast like that, my name is Eärendil, I am just a commoner in this kingdom roaming around the shore.

"Hm, a water-related name, parents worship the god of the earthquakes? What a coincidence because just before you came up the water something really interesting."

"Oh. Dang it, I'm a bad liar. Hey, actually I'm the God of the sea, Poseidon."

Odysseus' eyes widened as he got closer to the god. The older guy got really impatient at how slow he was getting close to him do he just kissed him passionately. The prince was caught off guard, but he kissed back and they fucked each other all night long. The End.

a/n: Jk lol. I'm not that kind of mean person, I was just bored.

"Oh, really? The water must have sensed that I was near then," Poseidon laughed nervously and Odysseus chuckled.

Damn, I hope he doesn't know it's me yet. Why does he have to be so smart? Don't turn me away just yet, thought the god of the sea. 

"So, what attracted you towards the beautiful princess, Helen, future king of Ithaca?" inquired 'Eärendil.'

"I think it was mostly her beauty, I think I love her, but I was expecting her to be smarter. Now that I'm actually learning more about her, I am wondering if I just liked her because of looks, or if I truly do love her entirely with all my heart," answered Odysseus, sitting down at the shore again and looking out at the Ocean.

"The Ocean us beautiful, isn't it?" 'Eärendil' joined Odysseus.

"Yes it is, but don't you ever wonder...if Poseidon, god of the sea, is happy with just it's beauty?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the god of earthquakes is said to be so cold towards humans, and he isn't close to the other gods either. He seems to be happy only with the Ocean. Doesn't he ever feel lonely or like he yearns to meet someone else?"

"I suppose he does, every man needs someone to trust."

"But he's a god, not a man."

"Then let me rephrase myself. Every being needs someone or something to trust."

"That sounds reasonable, but why hasn't he made a move yet? Why does he hate humans so much?" 

"Well maybe...he felt that the humans hated him first."

Odysseus thought about that for a second. What would a human do to make a god do such things? Odysseus took off his sandals, stood up, and walked into the water until it was just below his knees. 

"Tell me, god of the sea, do you ever feel lonely? Have you actually ever fallen in love? For people to say you are such a cruel person, I think you haven't. I would really like to meet the sea...never ending...know about the person who rules it...such a mystery."

Poseidon couldn't stop himself from smiling just a little, feeling a little happy on how curious the future king of Ithaca was about him. What Odysseus was saying was true, he did feel lonely sometimes, he wanted someone to spend time with...perhaps a friend...He mostly wanted someone to love, someone to love him back, but he hadn't found that woman yet, and he wasn't even sure he would ever find her. Poseidon shrugged it off, knowing that is he just thought about it nothing would happen, so he decided to stand besides Odysseus in the water. That gave him a little feeling of warmth in his heart, finally talking and being with someone. Both of them stood there in silence...gazing at the never ending Ocean.

**a/n: okay then...I think it's time for me to die. Yep, that's best for all of us.**


	3. Chapter 3

Odysseus was walking back to the palace and he was greeted by Helen, "Odysseus, where were you all this time? Everyone was wondering where you were at."

"I was at the beach for a little while looking at the Ocean," answered Odysseus who indeed was with who he thought was Eärendil. 

"At the beach? All alone? You should've at least told me so I could've joined you!"

"No, you are the main part of the feast, I wouldn't like it for you to miss out. Plus, I wasn't alone, I met a man from your kingdom and we go walked while sitting on the sandy shore."

"A man from my kingdom? May I ask who it was?"

"Eärendil, the man said his name was, about my age. A very kind person, but seemed very lonely indeed."

"Eärendil? Never heard of such a man roaming here. Don't talk to the commoners my prince of Ithaca, you came to the place to earn my heart, not to communicate with lonely peasants." 

"My dear Helen, I just spoke with him because we stumbled across one another. My heart is still fully set on you, so don't be upset."

Helen crossed her arms and walked to the dining hall with maids following her. Odysseus shook his head and followed, Women, they can be upset for the smallest things. So hard to figure out the right thing to say. 

Odysseus was greeted warmly by some people as he walked in with Helen, others glared at him in jealousy. Odysseus knew that instant that there was going to be a lot of competition for Helen, but somehow he didn't feel...fired up. 

He still thought that he liked Helen, but he didn't feel as passionate as before to gain her love. She did seem to lean a little bit on him more, but it didn't feel right. 

Odysseus sat down and almost immediately wine was served in a cup for him and plates with more food was placed around the table. The princes almost immediately grabbed food and started eating like pigs, forgetting about what they really came for. Odysseus on the other hand just drank from the wine, he wasn't that hungry, and that didn't pass the beautiful woman's eyes.

"Oh, prince of Ithaca, why don't you enjoy the meal like all the other men are? Here take some food," talked Helen as she placed a big piece of meat on Odysseus' plate.

Odysseus shook his head and politely refused, "Thank you, but my appetite isn't that big right now my princess."

Helen looked hurt, and Odysseus, taking back what he said, grabbed the piece of meat and took a big bite. Helen smiled widely as the prince tried to put a pleased face.

"Oh, you like the meat don't you my prince?" Helen grinned at him widely as he nodded, "Then here you go I'm going to serve you some more, and don't forget to take some of that salad too. You need your vegetables."

Odysseus opened his mouth wide after swallowing as Helen put in a mouthful of vegetables. That's how it was for the rest of dinner, Helen basically feeding Odysseus as the rest of the men watched in envy. They all thought he was having the best time of his life, but he was actually suffering, not wanting any more food shoved down his throat.

After dinner the enchanting woman took Odysseus to her room, and he felt highly uncomfortable.

"My dear Helen, don't you think it is highly innapropriate for me to be in your chambers so late at night? The other men might have the wrong idea," Odysseus told her.

"Oh Odysseus, they will be having the correct idea," Helen leaned towards Odysseus, ready to kiss him, the the smart man walked to the other side of the room towards the entrance.

"Please forgive me beautiful Helen, but the big dinner had me wanting to go to my bed to get ready for the next day."

Helen turned away and put an upset pouty face, (a/n: does that kind of expression even exist??) trying to show Odysseus that she didn't agree, "Fine, if that's what you want. Leave then and go to sleep, night's veil had already covered us."

Odysseus left, ignoring Helen's clue. He was washed and put into bed with new clean sheets. He closed his eyes and tried going to sleep, but he couldn't, so he decided to walk out into the balcony. As he looked out into the gardens and the sky, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called and the door was opened.

Helen entered and walked over to the Prince of Ithaca, "My handsome Odysseus, I no matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep in my cold sheets. It seems like you couldn't either, how about we sleep together tonight and share our warmth."

Odysseus knew what she meant, but before he could stop her, Helen had already kissed Odysseus and pushed him onto the bed.

The young man tried talking her into sense," Oh, wonderful Helen. Shouldn't you be giving the other men a chance?"

Helen continued to kiss him, "Odysseus, I thought you were the smartest man that roamed,  don't you know it's you that I want and no other man?" 

Odysseus knew he wouldn't be able to get her off him, so he just went along. His dream was becoming real, but it wasn't how he imagined. He didn't enjoy it as he thought he would. He couldn't deny that Helen was like Aphrodite, but her personality did not match with her beauty. The Prince of Ithaca just let the night go on an he drifted off with Helen in his arms, waiting for Dawn to reach up and rip Night's veil.

**A/n: thought I was gonna be gone? NOPE I'm back ya'll lol. I was just to lazy to update hehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

Odysseus was already awake, and he was back at the beach. The prince felt that he should be surprised when he saw that Eärendil was sitting there on the shore where he was last night when he saw him, but the other man looked like he belonged there. The young prince silently stood next to the other man and looked out into the sea. Eärendil looked up and noticed he was there, so he scooted over and patted the sand signaling Odysseus to sit there. Odysseus obeyed and sat down, there was a silence between them, but it wasn't strange, because they both where enjoying the sunrise that was occurring at the moment.

Finally, Eärendil spoke, "What are your thoughts on the sea?"

Odysseus was caught off guard with the sudden question and looked thoughtfully at the waves, "I feel that it's calming. Yes, the Great Poseidon can make the waters very hard to navigate through, but whenever there's a day like this, the sea is very enjoyable. Have you ever been overseas?"

"Me? Not really, though I really enjoy watching it."

"Is that why every time I look at the shore, you are here?"

"I suppose so, my prince."

"Please, call me by my name, Odysseus. My formality does not matter with you," the young man looked over to Eärendil who looked up with a little bit of surprise written on his face.

"Don't you ever wish to sail the seas?" inquired Odysseus.

"I do, but I don't feel confident enough to go out there, you never know what the God of the Earthquakes has in mind," Eärendil smirked, knowing that he was the God of the Earthquakes himself.

"That could be true, but you just have to hope that the god Poseidon is in a good mood and start your journey to wherever you want. Maybe one day I will take you on my boat and we can find new lands," The prince of Ithaca chuckled at the idea, kind of thinking that he should do it.

"Maybe that could happen, it would be such an honor to help the future king of Ithaca."

The prince laughed again, "Again, just call me Odysseus, there is no need for you to be so formal with me," Eärendil just stared at the prince and nodded, awed by such laugh that shined with a smile afterwards.

"But...I am just a commoner and you are a prince, it already feels like an honor just spending my time with you."

"You are too kind. I am just another suitor like those in the palace trying to get the beautiful Helen as their wife."

"You're not like them. You are smarter and you are doubting your love for the princess. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but you deserve a better woman than her. Find someone who is beautiful and intelligent _and_ you could be happy with her."

"You really think so? She seems to have already chosen me, but I don-"

"There you are, Odysseus! I woke up this morning not to find you in bed, why are you here?" yelled a womanly voice, which obviously belonged to Helen who didn't sound too happy at the moment.

Odysseus stood up quickly from the sand and answered, "I was just sitting here on the shore enjoying the view with my friend, Eärendil."

"Who is this Eärendil?" she sounded angrier than before.

"It is me, your highness," Eärendil stood up and bowed while stumbling a bit.

Helen took a look at Eärendil and she was at her boiling point. She told Odysseus how he could not just spend time like that with commoners and she sort of yelled at Eärendil for talking so causally to a prince that could possibly be her husband and the next king. She stormed off dragging Odysseus, babbling about how he needed to spend more time with her than with regular people while Odysseus looked back at Eärendil and mouthed ' I am really sorry.'

As Eärendil stood there alone, he chuckled and shook his head thinking about what kind of couple those two would be if they ever got married. But the more he thought about them getting married, the more he got annoyed at the thought of Odysseus marrying such an exigent human like Helen. So he started thinking about how Odysseus would actually be happy with the woman that was right for him, but that just made him get more pissed off. What if Odysseus stopped talking to him once he got happily married? Would Odysseus actually take him on a voyage into the sea? Hadn't Odysseus just called him a friend?

Now that he actually thought about it, he would really enjoy going on a journey with Odysseus. Just to see the humans point of view on how they navigate the seas. And to also help Odysseus get good waters to go through. He would also have more time to talk to the young man about how humans think and deal with different things.

As Eärendil lay there on the sand all his anger slowly went away after thinking about how his friendship with Odysseus would grow more and more as they spend their time together. Hopefully, both men will be happy in their own way, Odysseus having the correct princess and Eärendil keeping his friendship strong. Finally he decided to stand up and walk over to the waves, enjoying their sound and their feeling. 

He suddenly felt in a very happy mood, but it wan't because of the soft foaming waves or the soft sand. Or the warm morning sun or the nice breeze passing by. He felt like this because of a smile and a laugh.

_**a/n: This story will also go on hiatus because of personal reasons, but I will try really hard to update, even if the chapters are shorter. Thank you for those who are reading this ^_^** _


End file.
